


2-Loud

by DeadlyNova



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2-D is loud in bed, Bottom Stuart "2D" Pot, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Russel Hobbs, phase four or five or six i don't know it could be any of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: He always knew 2-D was loud in bed.It was no secret, with the way they lived. Even years before the two of them got together, he could remember, on random nights, hearing the younger man going at it with some random woman down the hall. He never made any effort to quiet down his voice, even after multiple snide remarks and complaints from Murdoc of all people.Still, none of that prepared Russel for experiencing it first hand.
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	2-Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work, but I haven't written 2Russ in a year and you gotta re-start somewhere. Also this title is stupid but it made me laugh.

A loud, drawn out moan, punctuated by a shout. It was pretty much just gibberish and half-screams leaving 2-D's lips at this point, but Russel wanted to hear nothing more. 

He always knew 2-D was loud in bed. 

It was no secret, with the way they lived. Even years before the two of them got together, he could remember, on random nights, hearing the younger man going at it with some random woman down the hall. He never made any effort to quiet down his voice, even after multiple snide remarks and complaints from Murdoc of all people. 

Still, none of that prepared Russel for experiencing it first hand. 

When 2-D topped it was on the same level as he expected from what he'd heard before. He was loud. He made no effort to hide how much he was enjoying himself. 2-D had always been an open book, and this was no exception. 

When 2-D _bottomed_ , however, it was on a whole nother _level_. 

That's the situation he found himself in now. 

2-D was beneath him, his face flushed, his back arched, his eyes scrunched together....and, _goddamn_ , the sounds that were leaving his mouth. 

It was like a whole new experience every single time. He didn't think he would ever get used to this. 

The younger man's legs were wrapped around his hips, and Russel found himself buried deep, deep inside of him, his dick pressing into his boyfriend's prostate. 

He was whining, loud and high pitched, so Russel pressed deeper. 

"R-Russ..!" 2-D's arm was thrown over his eyes, fist clenched. He looked so god damn beautiful that it was unreal. Russel didn't think he could love him more if he tried.

"Lemme hear you, baby."

2-D let out another long whine. Russel couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed his face, everywhere he could. He kissed his cheeks, his neck, his chin, his nose, the palm of his hand, his wrist. Everywhere he could reach. 

His boyfriend giggled beneath him, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. Russel leaned down to kiss his lips, gently removing his hand from his face.

He rolled his hips and felt 2-D's mouth open in a semi-shout, and he swallowed it. 

The blue-haired man was arching up against him again, and Russel could tell he was getting close. 

He shifted slightly to kiss his throat and felt 2-D crane his neck in response. He let out a loud whimper, and Russel felt hands squeeze at his arms. 

He pulled back to look down at his lover, smiling softly. 

"If you were any louder I think the neighbors'd complain." 

"W-we dun have a-any neighbors, R-Russ...." He could barely get the words out between the noises he was making, and Russel felt so fond. 

"It's a joke, 'D." 

"Oh." The smaller man grinned up at him. "W-well, Murdoc'll complain, anyhow, always does." 

Russel grinned back. "Mhm. Wanna _really_ give 'em something to complain about?" 

"Heh. Yeah." 2-D could barely get the words out before Russel picked up the pace, thrusting into him with more intensity than he had all night. He took ahold of 2-D's abandoned cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

His boyfriend was going _wild_ underneath him. He was practically howling. Russel knew he was slamming into his prostate every time, and 2-D would definitely not last long now. 

His hands gripped at the sheets, knuckles turning white, and his legs wrapped impossibly tight around Russel's hips. 

"R-Russ! I'm gonna-" An unintelligible whimper. "F-Fuck!" The word could barely be considered a word in the end, as it was more of a scream. Russel felt 2-D clench around him as he came in his hand, his back arching before he went limp beneath him. 

He'd pushed Russel over the edge as well, and he found himself cumming seconds later, riding out his orgasm as even more whimpers fell from his oversensitive boyfriend's lips. 

They were both left panting, staring one another in the eyes as best they could. Russel kept himself propped up on his arms, but he could even feel them start to shake a little now that the adrenaline was gone. 

Before either of them could say a word they heard a loud banging on the wall, followed by Murdoc screaming to _'Shut up!'_

They both grinned. 

Then 2-D got a devilish look on his face. "Hey, Russ?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Wanna go for round two?" 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kirishimasmom


End file.
